The present invention relates to a purse having a reminder device therewith. In the prior art, purses, handbags and organizing devices are known. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,308 to Gautier discloses a ladies handbag which is adapted to be carried with improved security. The teachings of this patent are only generally related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,667 to Herwood discloses an organizing device having transparent sheets therein. The organizing device includes a rotatable assembly of hinge elements that is designed to be inserted into a piece of luggage and to be used to store a plurality of different items. The teachings of this patent are different from those of the present invention in that the organizing device of Herwood does not teach of fairly suggest all of the features of the present invention including a purse having a reminder device therewith.